


The Lore Keeper and Her Noble Blaze

by TheBlazingAura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazingAura/pseuds/TheBlazingAura
Summary: A collection of stories of me and a friends Minecraft Original Characters going from strangers to friends to eventual lovers. Enjoy!-No new chapters until heavy revisions are done-
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. First Meetings and Questions of Kindness

~~~

It had been a long day going around and collecting books. A soft sigh left the brown haired female as she skidded to a stop on the grass, her cloak of feathers detacging from her arms. Walking forwards, she weaved her way along a hidden path, glancing at the nature around her every so often through her brown rimmed glasses. This went on for awhile until the trees broke open, revealing a clearing where a small wodden building sat just up ahead along with a man? Puzzled, she approached with caution, one hand moving to rest on the crossbow on her hip, her muscles growing tense. Her last encounter with a man hadn't been pleasant which meant she couldn't afford to take any chances here.

"Sir, can I help you?" She called out, keeping her voice level as she eyed his back and the long flowing golden hair that covered it.

Slightly dull hazel eyes watched him tense, looking over his left shoulder at her with golden orb surrounded by black. He didn't say anything at first, his eye narrowing as he studied her, one hand on her crossbow. Then her turned to face her and she had to restrain herself from pulling a face or accidentally gasping when she saw the other half of his face. It was red, a deep, deep angry red, the skin gnarled and knotted from what ever in the world happened to him. He was even missing an entire eye for Pete's sake!

"I was wondering when I happened to come upon this place. What brings you here?" He tilted his head just slightly, eye still observing her movements.

The small wings protruding from the sides of her skull gave a small twitch upon hearing his surprisingly deep, but whispery voice. It fit him, it was strange she noted internally as her tail gave a single flick.

"I live here. Sort of." The reply came. "Every now and then I spend a night or two here."

Upon seeing the tall man relax just a fraction, but only just a fraction, she took this time to take in the rest of his appearance. He wore clothing she only ever really saw when visiting noblemen or higher ranked people which gave her the impression that he came from some kind of important family. Gaze traveling further down, she noticed the angry red scars even covered his hands, twisting the skin jist slightly. Her curiosity to know what happened to him only grew, but that would be rude to ask someone when you've only just met.

"Would you like to come in for something to eat at the very least? I'm not certain how long you've been out here and that's the least I can do since you managed to come across this place." She offered.

Pulling her gaze back up, she observed his reaction, watching his slim face pull into one of contemplation. After a few moments, he gave a stiff nod of acceptance to being offered something to eat. With that, she removed her hand from her crossbow, moving around him to open the dark oak door and into the building. Giving a gesture to follow, she watched as he had to duck just slightly to avoid bonking his head on the doorframe. She would bite back a smile, turning slightly to place the satchel she had on her form onto the wooden table just by the door.

"Welcome to the Forest Library." She told him, sweeping her arm across the room. "No one has ever been here before other than me so enjoy it while you can."

The room they were in was a simple square layout consisting of a mix of oak and dark oak for the walls and flooring, a window covered by a thick cream colored curtain on each adjacent wall. Towards the back of the room there were entries on either side that became hallways leading off to different areas with a third located in the back wall, heading back further into the building. Other than the table, a few lanterns of the regular and soul type hung from the ceiling, giving the area light otherwise mobs could spawn in there. She moved away from the table, moving through the room and to the left side hall where she ventured down a ways, passing an open room and exiting out into another.

Here was a kitchen, a small kitchen at that because she didn't normally have unexpected guests over to nedd a bigger one. Along the right wall was an oven, a sink, small fridge and cabinets that held stored utensils, pots, dishes and food. Looking back to make sure he had followed, she gestured for him to sit at the wooden table placed just off the left wall. There was a window right above it covered with yet another thick cream colored curtain. Without much talk, she moved to the cabinets, pulling out various food items, utensils and pans. Grabbing sime coal from the corner, she got the stove started up as she prepped the food.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Came the unexpected question that made her pause briefly so she didn't accidentally cut off her finger.

"Why were you wandering the woods? The nearest village isn't for miles." She shot back, continuing her work on food prep.

He went silent after that and it remained that way even as she started to cook the food, her attention focused on that for the time being. Despite that little interaction, the atmosphere was warm between the feel of the building to the literal heat of the stove nearby to just the smallest gesture of kindness without a second thought. The silence would drag on until he found a plate of food placed in front of him along with silverware.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy." She mumbled, stepping back to grab her own plate to sit on the opposite side of him.

They ate in a comfortable quiet.

~~~

Sometime later, dishes had been cleaned up and the room they walked past earlier prepared for him to rest in for the night as she got ready to leave. Making sure her crossbow was attached to her hip, she slung the leather satchel over her shoulder. The man observed her once more, noticing that the crossbow had an unusual glow to it. It must be enchanted with some perks and she could've used it against him at any moment she felt threatened. But, she hadn't, even taking it off briefly to move around the kitchen without it smacking against her hip constantly. He briefly pondered if he was being tested when her moving caught his attention from his thoughts.

"You can stay if you'd like. A shelter so you can stop wandering and get further lost." She said, turning to head for the door.

"Why?" He spoke up with caution laced in his voice., his brow furrowing in confusion at the kindness. "Why are you being so kind?"

The woman paused, the wings on her head giving a small twitch along with her tail, the tip giving a sharp flick. Looking over her shoulder to look at him through her glasses, she opened her mouth allowing the next sentence to flow out.

"Because I wandered once like you until I found my place." A sigh left her. "Look, I'm not expecting you to stay, but you are welcome to take shelter if you ever need."

With the offer dropped she left, leaving him there to ponder her words until she returned again.

~~~


	2. Singing and Flowers

It had been a time since that day and since, the man has remained much to the female's shock. Still, she tried not to bother him much, only stopping by to replenish the food and wood supplies between trips of dropping off duplicate books. However, todays trip would be different than the others.

As she stepped in the house, a soft sound caught her attention. Curious and a tad cautious, she approached the side room it was coming from with quiet steps. Once she reached the entryway, she peered inside only to be greeted with the sight of the tall man tending to some lilacs by the windows, singing softly to himself.

The sight stirred something up in her and she allowed a small smile to appear on her face, some of the feathers in her wings turning white. Not wanting to bother him, she stepped back and away, happy to know she got to witness something she probably normally wouldn't. The female went to do what she intended, going to leave but pausing and vanishing down a hall.

It would be later that the male walked by the entrance, only to stop by the table nearby. On it was a fairly new and unused, enchanted hoe along with seeds, a water bucket and a note. The note was written in barely legible chicken scratch, but it could still be read. It said 'For you. If you run out, there are more supplies in the chest down the hall. -A'. The man didn't know what to say, glancing over the unexpected gifts. Maybe tomorrow he would put them to use.


	3. Comfort

Months had went by since then and in between trips, the two started to talk, sharing information about each other. They learned of interests and hobbies, even favorite foods and flowers. During her travels, she'd bring back new seeds for him to since the new garden outside was thriving and in turn, she'd find a flower or two on table by the door. It was a nice little exchange between the two.

One day, she dropped down by the door, a giddy smile on her face as she held something wrapped in her arms. She had waited patiently for a few months to get this item and she hoped he liked it. Making sure she had a good grip, she stepped inside, calling for him. When she didn't get an answer, her brows furrowed in confusion as she placed the item on the table.

Stepping further into the building, she noted that all of the candles were out and the curtains drawn in the few rooms with windows. The atmosphere felt cold, even as she made her way to the living room where she most likely suspected he may be. She froze in the doorway, eyes landing on the man sitting on the couch, head in his hands, eye distant, the skin below faintly shiny from tears. Tears? Oh he'd been-

"Ignis?" She asked, voice soft as she entered the room with equally quiet footfalls.

She watched his head snap up, his eye widening in surprise. He hadn't expected her this early and the look of guilt he wore made her heart shatter.

"I, uh, I brought something, but it can wait." She gave a quick explanation to why she was here so soon as she stepped closer, moving around to come sit on the empty cushion.

"May I?" She asked, holding out a hand to him, the sleeve pulling back slightly to reveal a faint scar and some bits of glimmering diamond embedded in her skin.

He blinked, staring at her hand dumbly for a moment before it registered and he lowered his closest hand down to be level with hers. She gently took his scarred hand, holding in her own and squeezing just slightly. At some point, they had exchanged stories, she had learned of his past, his scars, the pain he went through. She didn't judge him, she didn't say anything other than do what she was doing now. It was her way of saying that he wasn't alone and that he could trust her. Right now must have been one if those times where he remembered. It was okay, she was here, he didn't have to sit alone in the dark anymore.

"May I..." An idea had come to mind, but she hesitated. "May I braid your hair?"

She had been surprised when he agreed to it. Hey, she just figured it may help get his mind away from it. Letting his hand go, she stood, going to retrieve a chair, a brush and some string to tie it up with. She returned quickly, getting things set up along with lighting a few candles for light and taking a seat, motioning for him to come sit so she could get to work.

He complied, coming and sitting in front of her, leaning back slightly against her legs once she had gathered up his long hair. As she started brushing, she noticed him start to relax. Good it was working then. The two spent the rest of the afternoon like that, making small talk between each other, but otherwise sitting in comfortable silence. The gift could wait until tomorrow.


	4. Unexpected

She hadn't expected it. The sudden onslaught of enemies hadn't been in the agenda. Pulling out her shield, she started running, catching arrows where she could. What she didn't expect was for her shield to suddenly break, leaving her without protection. Panicked, she pulled out her crossbow, downing some enemies before she started to run again, arrows whizzing past her head.

A sudden pain in her lower leg had her tripping and stumbling, almost falling on her face. Damn. One had managed to nail her and it hurt like hell. Pushing herself up, she continued to sprint, hoping to put some distance between herself and the mob. She'd fire back at them as she went, shooting until her bolts ran out. That helped, sort of. Placing her crossbow on her hip, she reached up to undo the cloak, letting it float free for a moment. It soon came to life, fusing to her arms to make wings which she flapped, kicking off the ground to get airborne.

As she rose, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, a hiss left her. Glancing over, she spotted an arrow embedded in her bicep, a trail of blood already spilling out and staining the cloak and her shirt. She couldn't do anything about it now, but it would be a painful trip to the forest library.

It took longer than normal and she almost dropped from the sky when her arm decided to give out, but she soon arrived. Stumbling into the building, she almost didn't get the door shut behind her. A certain man had been passing through only to pause when he spotted her standing by the door, panting harshly and covered in various injuries.

Without a word, he went to fetch the medical kit, making sure to bury any concern he may show for the time being. Upon returning, he took her uninjured arm and led her to the kitchen where he made her sit.

"What happened?" He asked, setting the kit down and opening it. The arrows would need to be handled first.

"Unexpected skeleton ambush. Lost my shield so that didn't help." She winced when he prodded at the arrow lodged in her leg. It was going to have to be pulled out.

"I see." He responded, gripping the arrow. "I'm going to remove this. Don't tense or it could get messy."

She only gave a curt nod, drawing in a deep breath. A strangled noise left her went she felt it pulled out in a single swift motion, allowing blood to run freely. It was quickly stopped by the man, who was now working on cleaning and wrapping the injury. That was definitely going to scar and feel strange to walk on later.

"One down. Now for the other." She watched him stand, moving around to where the other arrow was stuck in her arm. "I'm going to place my hand on your shoulder blade so I can have a better grip alright?"

She nodded once, chewing the inside of her cheek. Feeling his hand move to her shoulder blade, resting just above one of the stumps, she tensed just slighty out of habit.

"Relax or this will be painful." He said, gripping the base of the arrow. Once he felt her relax, he did a quiet countdown, pulling it out in a swift motion. Then he got to work bandaging the wound. Once the worse was handled, he moved to the front taking a cloth and dabbing at her cheek where another cut resided she didn't even notice until then. She was then given a Potion of Healing to drink to close up the wounds.

As she drank it, she watched him clean up the bloodied rags and bandage scraps. Picking up the arrows and medical kit, he went and left the room, returning a moment later to check on her.

"Try not to be so reckless next time." He said.

"Huh?" She puzzled.

"Because I don't know what I would do if you died." He continued, giving her a look filled with emotions she couldn't pin down.

She watched him turn to leave, left in a stunned silence at his words.


	5. Gift

"I want to give you something." She spoke up one day, an unspecified amount of time later.

"And what would that be?" The man asked, scarred hands busy tending to the flowers in the windows of the now turned bedroom.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't want to come with me to see the Snow Library some time." She said, shuffling back and forth a bit on her feet. "But then I remembered you probably wouldn't be very fond of the cold seeing as you are part Blaze."

He stopped in his work, setting the clippers down as he turned to face her. A single amber eye against a black sclera eyed her, faint suspicion present within.

"No I wouldn't be fond of it, but the colors are soothing."

"But would you refuse a trip there if you were say given something that would help with that?"

"It would depend on what you mean."

Their eyes met, silence filling the room for a few breaths. She then removed her hands from behind her back, holding out an object wrapped in leather cloth. It was like the time he had been gifted the lyre, only this was much lighter he would note as he accepted it. Her eyes immediately darted away, looking over at the flowers he had been tending to moments before.

Her gaze only snapped back when she heard the leather being removed from around the object. She watched him, carefully observing his reaction as he stared down at a rich golden yellow cloth. His eye widen slightly, hands moving to unfold the cloth which unfurled with a soft 'thwip'.

It was long, very long and thick having been woven from wool. Thick, dark fur lined the top, trailing down about halfway and even covered the outside of the hood on the back. A thin silver chain rested on either side, the clasps just as silver and with tiny amethysts placed in the middle in the shape of diamonds. They glimmered softly in the light pouring in from the windows.

"Thank you." He muttered quietly after a moment, lowering the cloak to look at her again.

He was met with a soft smile, a warmth in her hazel eyes hidden behind brown rimmed glasses. The wings on her head gave a soft flutter, some of the feathers white.

"It was no problem."

"Perhaps we can plan a trip soon then."

"I'd like that."


	6. Something Special

It was a silent day in the forest library. Only the sounds of birds, rustling of plant life from the breeze and the faintest sounds of the bubbling brook not too far could be heard. These along with the sounds of the pages of a book being turned in the living room. Aura had finally told him he could go through her personal book collection, but everything else was off limits for reasons that she said would be too complicated to explain.

He glanced up from the page he was on, shifting his gaze to the window. She'd be here soon, but for a quick stop or a few hours was uncertain to him. It was always inconsistent, but every time she was dropping off a pile of books. The times she stayed longer were when she wasn't in a rush to reach the other library she spoke of or promised to return later once she had finished there. With that knowledge in mind, he turned back to the book in his lap, continuing to read.

What was soon turned into an hour and that hour was slowly dragging to two. His brow furrowed as he shut the book, placing it on the nearby dark oak table. Pushing himself to stand, he walked out of the living room and to the kitchen area. Maybe distracting himself by making something to eat would get his mind away from the worry that was starting to eat at him. After all, it wasn't like she couldn't handle herself. It's possible something came up.

He was in the middle of what he was making when he heard the front door open and close. Soft footfalls followed after, heading for the room he was in. He simply titled his head in her direction when she came in, hands behind her back.

"You're late." He commented.

"I know. Sorry. What I was doing took longer than I planned." She said, looking the faintest bit guilty at the fact.

"And what was that?" The food he had been making was finished, but he'd let it cool before eating first. He turned to her after turning off the stove, arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh uh weeeeell," She removed one hand from behind her back to rub her neck. He caught sight of bandages on her fingers. "Just something special is all. Hurt my fingers a bit, but it was worth it I'd say."

He raised his brow at her, not moving from his spot as he stared down at her. She let out a small awkward cough, pulling her other hand out where a box the size of her palm rested. Another gift? Surely not. He couldn't pay her back at this rate even if she said she didn't want anything in return.

"I, uh, I wanted to make something to show how grateful I am that you've stuck around this long and tolerated me and everything. Just something for being there and uhm trusting me and letting me get to know you and all." She rambled offering it to him.

There was hesitance before he accepted it, cradling it gently in one of his palms, the other moving to open it. Inside the box was a simple gold necklace with a piece of amethyst in the shape of a nether star. He noted it was made by hand which is probably why she had the bandages.

"Just uhm thank you." Her voice was soft now, almost shy.

He went to open his mouth, to say something in return, but was quickly silenced by a quick pressure on his left cheek. When? How? She was already rushing out of the room, promising to be back later. He was left in stunned silence, the necklace glimmering softly in his palm.


	7. What If...?(Not Canon!)

It was a pleasant day out, but all he felt was nausea, his mind starting to spin, breath caught in his throat. Before him and his traveling companion was two people he never thought he'd cross paths with again. Not in a millions years did he ever think they'd meet again. They smiled at him, but it didn't reach their eyes which only held disappointment. They were quick to judge his companion who only allowed the smallest twitch of her ear wings to show her irritated state, most of the feathers had bleed to black. Why was he with a commoner? She wasn't, actually she seemed to be more than that, but she couldn't tell him exactly what. Why did he leave? Because he couldn't take it anymore.

The questions kept coming and he couldn't answer any of them. He felt numb, cold, like he was slowly drifting away from himself. Why? Whywhywhywhy w h y? Just as he was starting to spiral, he felt a gental, but firm grip on his wrist, ears catching the sound of the click. Looking down, he saw Aura had grabbed one of his wrists, holding it to keep him grounded. She had her crossbow pointed right at the two, her now crimson eyes narrowed with rage.

"If I ever see either of you again," Her voice was cold, like the ice he felt himself slowly becoming mere seconds ago. "I won't hesitate to put a bolt between your eyes."

It was a promise.

Gently tugging on his wrist, Aura led them both away in silence. Her crossbow remained in her grip until they were far enough away that she finally lowered it, clipping it back against her hip. Then she did something unexpected, she turned and hugged him tightly. A few apologies were muttered out and she asked if he was okay that he wouldn't have to worry about them ever again. It took him a moment to even return the embrace, he wasn't the huggy type after all, muttering how he was fine now that they were away and he could get his thoughts back together. The area around them was a peaceful silent and he was thankful.


	8. Stuck Inside

Snow swirled in thick tuffs outside the glass windows, dancing violently in the howling wind outside. What wasn't concealed by a blanket of raging snow, was a vast white plane that stretched on for miles. It was only broken by the occasional mountain rage, patches of pine trees with branches thick full of powder and even vast frozen lakes.

"I apologize. We might be stuck here for a few days until this dies down." She spoke, turning her hazel gaze away from the view outside.

The crackling of a fire could be heard, wood popping as the flames licked away at the logs, more were nearby should the warmth start to die. Close by was a couch, a deep brown and barely worn from hardly any use. A stack of blankets sat on one cushion, pillows on top. On the other sat her companion, his eye glued on the flames as they danced about in their concrete confinement. Only when she spoke did he shift his gaze away, brilliant amber orb staring at her.

"I suppose it would be a death waiting to happen if we did try to leave now. That's probably for the best." He said, turning his attention back to the flames.

"I have enough supplies for a few weeks if we need, but hopefully we won't need to use that much firewood in such a short time."

The two had finally taken that planned trip to the library hidden within the plains of snow and ice, taking a small shortcut through the Nether go get there. However, not long after they had left the portal, a snowstorm started brewing. It had been unexpected and had slightly upset the female because she had wanted him to see what the sky looked like in this plain. The sky held an otherworldly beauty here only rivaled by that of the large desert area to the far south.

He only gave a hum in response as she moved over to the couch, hands grabbing up blankets. Beds had been pulled from the back room and into this one where it was warmer. They already had blankets, but it was colder than normal due to the storm outside so she had went and dug out what extra she had so the both of them wouldn't freeze.

"I can make us something warm to drink in a bit if you'd like. Not really one of those nights you want to go without heat you know?" She said, shaking open the blankets to spread them evenly over the beds. Not that it mattered with hers seeing as she'd be in a cocoon by morning.

Catching his nod from the corner of her eye, she finished up with the blankets, muttering a soft 'be back' as she headed off into the small kitchen. It was smaller than the one in the Forest Library. Only having enough room for a sink, a stove and a cabinet for food and utensil storage. Reaching into the cabinet, she pulled out a kettle and two cups. Filling the kettle with water, it was put on the stove and left to heat and she went about making a quick something for both of them to eat before retiring for the night.

A short time later, she was pulling the kettle off the stove, the food already on plates, pouring the hot liquid into the cups with tea bags already waiting. She let them steep as she took the food out, offering him a plate as she set hers down. Then she returned for the cups, placing them on a tray with a few things like sugar and honey to be added in if he wanted. Once she was seated, they started to eat, comfortable in the silence.

It was about an hour later, the two were seated on the couch wrapped up in the warmth and sounds of burning wood and howling winds, watching the fire. She was finishing the last of her tea, having taken the rest of the dishes into the kitchen earlier on. Every now and then she stole glances at the man, checking on him, making sure he was okay. Once he caught her and she stopped, cheeks flushing crimson from embarrassment. Not that she minded of course because it was nice and warm. A little chilly, but warm and safe and she wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Rain and Kittens

It was thunderstorming that day he observed from the windows as he trimmed the dead bits off the flowers. That meant she probably wouldn't ve flying that much since her cloak would just get heavy with water and make staying in the air difficult. He flinched just slightly when lightning tore through the air, hitting somewhere nearby. The windows rumbled slightly from the boom that followed.

As he worked, he noticed a figure approaching along the path, small and hunched over. For a second he tensed, observing, only relaxing when the figure didn't get any taller. He left the room after placing down the clippers he had been working with. Boots carried him down the hall until he reached the closet, opening the wooden door and pulling out some towels. By the time he shut the door, he heard the front one opening and shutting.

"Hello? I'm here! Sorry I'm late. Storm caught me off guard and all- Oh there you are." She had started, pausing only when he entered the room, towels in his arms.

She was soaked to the bone, her clothing dripping and forming a puddle underneath her boots. Her wings were folded tightly against her skull and her arms hidden underneath her cloak that was heavy with water. Even her glasses were covered in big droplets of the liquid. He was surprised she could see at all to get there.

"It's alright. You made it here and are out of the storm now." He said, walking over to her.

The towels had been placed on the table save for one which he walked over and gently took her glasses off to dry them so she could at least see. She mumbled out a quiet thanks which was interrupted by a loud mew and something squirming in her arms. A questioning look was sent her way to which she just nervously chuckled as she brought her arms out.

In her grasp was a kitten, young no more than a month old. One eye was missing, the right eye, along with various patches of fur. It was sopping wet like she was, letting out another meow, small wings flopping out as it wiggled to get free.

"I found this little guy trying to get food and I remembered you liked cats so I thought why not bring him with me?" She offered as an explanation to why she had the feline. "Both of us got soaked and he's been grumpy ever since."

He eyed the kitten a moment longer before he realized he still had her glasses. Reaching out, he gently plucked the kitten from her grasp, handing her her glasses and the towel he had so she could dry her face. She thanked him, getting to work on drying herself as he moved over to the table. Picking up one of the towels, he wrapped the kitten in it, gently rubbing at the fur to gather up most of the water.

Aura herself had stepped out of the room to go get changed into dry clothing and start a fire to hang the wet ones by. He replaced the wet towel with a dry one, gently scratching the kitten under the chin who let out a small purr at the affection. The puddle had a towel hastily tossed over it, it would be picked up later before anyone tripped on it. Aura then peeked in to say she had a fire going if he wished to join her, vanishing once more further into the building where the living room was.

Grabbing the remaining towel, he left the room, making his way through the halls until he entered the living area. Aura was placing a kettle above the fire, presumably filled with water for tea so she could warm up. There was a blanket thrown over one arm, something she'd be using here shortly. By the kettle was a salmon hovering over the flames, being cooked for the kitten he thought.

He went and took a seat, changing the towel one last time so the kitten could sit in his lap. Loud purrs erupted from the kitten as it absorbed the warmth he was omitting, tiny ears flicking against the cotton it was wrapped in. Can't say he complained, staring down at it with a soft look, his eye holding warmth.

Movement would catch his attention, drawing his gaze away to look over at the female. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked at him, her eyes almost glowing. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment when he realized she caught him. She didn't comment on it, moving to sit by him, wrapping herself in the blanket. For once he was grateful, but for the kitten or not being called out he'd never say.


	10. Love

It was unclear when it happened, maybe it was from all of the time spent getting to know one another over the course of months, but it was becoming obvious the feelings they felt were more than just simple friendship. From how protective he would get to how caring and thoughtful she was, it was clear they worried for each other deeply as they grew closer. Even now as they walked together along the pathway that left from the hidden library where he was seeing her off for another journey to the snowy lands where the other library resided.

She was babbling on about something, waving her arms infront of her as she spoke. The faintest of smiles graced his lips, his amber eye holding an untold amount of affection and care. From the first day they met and she took him in and gave him residence, he knew there was something unique about her. Even after learning her story and sharing his own, he knew he wouldn't want to lose her. Maybe that is why when she came in that night, covered in injuries with bolts embedded in her flesh, he felt the urge to help her and to destory the beasts that fired at her.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when she suddenly stopped, going completely ridged, her eyes ahead and wide. Lips pulling into a frown, he shifted his gaze off her and to where she was looking. Not too far off was a figure, clad in black and approaching them. He could just make out a sword on this persons hip, bouncing as they, no, it was a he. A he that made her back up, her face growing pale as she stared at him, her voice softly mumbling something over and over.

"Well well, seems my search us finally over. Took me a long time to find you again, Pet." A deep voice came from the figure, pausing some feet away.

When he heard her breath catch, he reached out, gently grasping her wrist and pulling her to be behind him. Then he focused his now hard gaze on the man that stood before them, faintly glowing amber orb meeting deep black.

"What business do you have here?" He asked, his one hand squeezing her wrist, the other moving to rest on the hilt of the netherite blade on his own hip. The frown he wore deepened when he felr her forehead bump against the back of his arm. A sign. This man wasn't good news.

"I'm here for the girl of course." The man stepped forwards, into a break in the trees where the sun bled through. Ignis spotted an interesting scar on his forehead, a small circle right between his eyes where a few small lines spiderwebbed off. "What do you want for her? Gold? Diamonds? Oh maybe even emeralds! Name your price."

"She's not a thing you can buy you know." His voice was colder, flowing like ice despite the fact he was the very opposite. "She's a living being with a life."

"Psh oh please. Do you even know what her was kind is capable of? It wasn't natural, inhuman even. That's why we wiped them all out and I keep her as a prize. It was nice and all until she got out and shot me in the skull. Almost died because of her!"

"Maybe you should have."

"Pardon?"

*The man didn't have time to react before Ignis was pulling out his sword, pushing Aura back to she was clear of what was about to go down. He wasted no time marching towards the other who fumbled to get his own sword out, trying to get Ignis to halt.

"Now surely we can talk things out!"

"You didn't give her that chance so I'm not giving you one."

The clashing of metal on metal was heard. Ignis made quick work of the mans sword, dancing around like he'd been doing this for years. Which he had having been trained on using the blade when he was young. The fight went on for a moment more, the man begging for his life, but Ignis didn't care. Why would he after hearing the story, learning who and what this man had done? Right as he was about to beg again, the man was silenced, his voice cutting off just like his head which rolled off his shoulders and to the dirt below. The body was promptly set ablaze, Ignis staring down with a cold eye.

Sheathing his sword, he made his way over to the shaken female who hadn't moved an inch. Grabbing her arm, he gently tugged her back, pulling her towards the library. This snapped her out of her daze, blinking rapidly as tears started to spill forth with the shock wearing off. She stared muttering apologizes which he quickly hushed.

Once they reached the building, he quickly got them both inside, shutting the door behind them. She then found herself engulfed in a warm embrace, arms wrapping tightly around her, protective and warm. One hand rubbed her back as she started to sob into his chest, her smaller form shaking from each one. This went on for awhile where her sobs finally died down enough that she pulled back, looking up at him with her bloodshot orbs.

"You're okay now. He's not coming back this time." He said, one hand lifting to cradle a side of her head which she leaned into. "You're safe now and I'll make sure it stays that way."

He felt her cheek grow warm under his palm, a faint blush covered her cheeks. Their eyes met and locked, different emotions swirling within, but the one on the surface was affection. Pure affection and love. They found themselves leaning towards each other, drawing closer, eyes sliding shut, cheeks turning red until they met in the middle where they shared a sweet kiss. Minute flew by before they parted, rested their foreheads together.

"Promise?" She asked.

He pulled back enough to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Promise."


	11. Quick Announcement!

Heya everyone so thank you to the few who gave kudos. I probably won't post any new segments until I'm happy with the previous ones. I pulled them from Discord so they are very bad and could be fleshed out more. Once that is done, I will delete this chapter and resume with the content! Thank you for your patience! -Aura

Progress:  
Ch1- Complete rewrite done  
Ch 2-  
Ch 3-  
Ch 4-  
Ch 5-  
Ch 6-  
Ch 7-  
Ch 8-  
Ch 9-  
Ch 10-


End file.
